pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Godliest/Archive 14
FUCKING FIRST ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:22, 13 April 2008 (EDT) :The trend will never be broken! Still not a single person who has been first two times :p [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:23, 13 April 2008 (EDT) ::This is the first time I'm first. This is so emotional. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:25, 13 April 2008 (EDT) :::Ohw! That's so cute... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:27, 13 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Yeah. Think it'll work on chicks? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:27, 13 April 2008 (EDT) I was furst last time =\ Also first time for me xD ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 15:28, 13 April 2008 (EDT) :Nevermind. i was furst back in Archive 11. Too many archives, Godliest. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 15:29, 13 April 2008 (EDT) ::I was first in archive 2... And there are quite many yes, but the Companion Cube wuv Archives :p And it will definitely work on chicks, see how many I got (-2) [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:29, 13 April 2008 (EDT) :::Hey girl, FIRST!!!!! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:31, 13 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Maybe more liek "I wus first in a companion cube archive" [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:32, 13 April 2008 (EDT) :::::It was a very emotional experience Q_Q *hug* ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:34, 13 April 2008 (EDT) In bed do you finish: A) First B) Second C) Third - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 15:36, 13 April 2008 (EDT) :No, only second and third are in bed. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:38, 13 April 2008 (EDT) Razajan Yo God check out the variant i put on the razajan page :P. Tell me if you think i should make a new build space or not.Bluerask 16:24, 15 April 2008 (EDT) So... so i herd u liek companion cubez. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 15:35, 13 April 2008 (EDT) :no u ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:36, 13 April 2008 (EDT) ::no u ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 15:50, 13 April 2008 (EDT) :::no u ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:52, 13 April 2008 (EDT) ::::no u ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 15:54, 13 April 2008 (EDT) :::::no u ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:56, 13 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::no u -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 15:58, 13 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::no u ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:59, 13 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::no u ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 16:15, 13 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::no u ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:23, 13 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::no u ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 16:29, 13 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::no u ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:08, 13 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::What's a combo breaker? - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 17:09, 13 April 2008 (EDT) Fish. This. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 17:18, 13 April 2008 (EDT) :no u Gogey 18:29, 13 April 2008 (EDT) ::No U! --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 05:59, 14 April 2008 (EDT) :::NO U! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:28, 14 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Who? [[User:Extreme| Extreme]]( ) 16:33, 14 April 2008 (EDT) :::::YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU Gogey 18:26, 14 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? [[User:Extreme| Extreme]]( ) 18:30, 14 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::No. Gogey 19:42, 14 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::No? [[User:Extreme| Extreme]]( ) 21:05, 14 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::: U. Gogey 10:13, 15 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::No u. [[User:Extreme| Extreme]]( ) 11:22, 15 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::DONT GO THERE GIRLFRENNNNNND NO U Gogey 11:33, 15 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Oh, no you didn't! [[User:Extreme| Extreme]]( ) 22:29, 15 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::C-C-COMBO BREAKERRRRRMatti Nuke 15:09, 16 April 2008 (EDT) You missed this: 500px ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:30, 14 April 2008 (EDT) :And some guy ranting on about how much HC Monks suck. I eventually left. I should get into a PvP guild, 'cause finding people takes fucking ages. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:31, 14 April 2008 (EDT) ::HC blows 'cuz it manaegus da energy badz.. srs bsns. --20pxGuildof 15:36, 14 April 2008 (EDT) :::So? We were trying to do Covenantway! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:27, 14 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Looks pretty l33t to me, where can i find this guy, i need to learn to monk. [[User:Extreme| Extreme]]( ) 16:32, 14 April 2008 (EDT) :::::HoH, most likely. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:37, 14 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Oh, i dont have HA unlocked yet, i aren't l33t enough >.> {sarcasm) [[User:Extreme| Extreme]]( ) 16:44, 14 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::Leet build? Gogey 18:26, 14 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Executioners strike is for spiking, i don't see why noone else caught that >.> [[User:Extreme| Extreme]]( ) 18:30, 14 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Executioner's strike and bane signet spike? I can't wait to try this out! GvG here I come! All will fear the warrior healer! Gogey 19:42, 14 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Damn it, that was fucking l33t :p Anyways I'm gonna go TAing or HAing the whole day today :D [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 06:12, 15 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Omg... --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 07:58, 15 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::You should pvp with me god <3 Gogey 11:11, 15 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::The question remains... who is this? :p [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:14, 15 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Me being stupid and forgetting to sign :P Gogey 11:11, 15 April 2008 (EDT) http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/User_talk:J.Kougar Go go "First" spam! :P Lord Belar 21:38, 14 April 2008 (EDT) :I was too late :'( Had to stick to last :p [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 06:12, 15 April 2008 (EDT) Fyi My mouth looks like that now, or well not as organized. And currently it hurts like hell. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:16, 15 April 2008 (EDT) :lolololol I had braces for like 2 years. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:12, 15 April 2008 (EDT) ::Warning, now your mouth will hurt forever and not that sharp pain that you can be a man and get over, that dull ache that haunts your every waking moment, which is every moment, because you can't sleep, because of the pain, ha ha. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 11:23, 15 April 2008 (EDT) :::Best feeling in my life was when it was removed. Best feeling ever, even better than my first orgasm or sexual experience. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:24, 15 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Aren't pericisions fun? - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 11:26, 15 April 2008 (EDT) :::::wut? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:26, 15 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::The thing where they cut all the tendons in your gums to stop your teeth from slipping back in later years. At least I think that is what it was called. If you didn't need one, you are fortunate. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 11:31, 15 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::Guess I am! :D ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:34, 15 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::That sucks god. Now just imagine having the same pain a few times a year when they replace your wires, tighten them, or put in rubberbands. :D Gogey 11:39, 15 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::My dentist (or whatever) was hot, so I kinda looked forward to those days...where she would bend over to take a good look into my mouth <3 ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:41, 15 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Lol. I'm at loss of any comments :p [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:42, 15 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::My orthodontist is a hairy man. I didn't have that pleasure ricky. Gogey 11:44, 15 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::D'awww. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:45, 15 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::lulz-- Korineczek--([[User_Talk:Korineczek|'21']] ) 12:53, 15 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::"My" dentist is an old lady. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:07, 15 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::I just got reminded of Grish's IT story. YOU KNOW YOU WANNA TAP THAT GOD! Gogey 14:12, 15 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::Liar. BRANDNEW 14:15, 15 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::Who? :p And what story? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:44, 15 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Mgrinshpon#Notice Gogey 16:11, 15 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::oh, that one :p [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:15, 16 April 2008 (EDT) what...the...fuck... is a companion cube. ^ Rusty 17:48, 15 April 2008 (EDT) :http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Portal_%28video_game%29 Gogey 18:10, 15 April 2008 (EDT) ::Hey god, i hava question. Should i get portal? is it fun? does it cost a lot. It looks pretty good btw.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 20:29, 15 April 2008 (EDT) :::Its fun, but its too short QQ Get the orange box as a whole, portals one of the best in there and TF2 and HL2 Are amazing. Gogey 21:03, 15 April 2008 (EDT) ::::I SAID GODD!!! but ty anyway--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 23:12, 15 April 2008 (EDT) :::::It seems fun. ;p --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 06:18, 16 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Oh wait, now wussup with companion cube? Does it die or what? Oo --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 06:33, 16 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::;i think you can just move it around with portals is all. And hurt foes.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 07:03, 16 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I hear some people kill their companion cube, sadistic bastards. The companion cube doesn't hurt anyone, he would never do that, he told me so. I also never threw my companion cube through a portal, that would be mean. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 07:08, 16 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Wait do u buy the game seperately or does it come with all that other shit in the orange box.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 07:12, 16 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::I think you can get it separately through steam, but the orange box is pwnzors. Portal is an amazing game and you should feel bad if you haven't played it. Suicide may be a viable option. However, it takes about 4 hours to play the first time, 30 minutes the second time, then a few hours of screwing around, then you are done. Absolutely awesome, but too short. Find a friend who has it and play then just mail the designers a check for whatever you think they deserve. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 07:22, 16 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::It's the Tetris of this century. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 07:25, 16 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::true, think I'd buy Portal too some time. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 07:53, 16 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::do it now! It's fucking awesome. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:15, 16 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Seems so. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 10:17, 16 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::It's better. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:18, 16 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::My friend told me to buy it. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 10:42, 16 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::Ehm... right. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:43, 16 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::Wait, you do know who that is right? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 10:45, 16 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::Not a fucking idea. Looks like GTA or something. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:46, 16 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::Zomg fail, it's the Gman. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 10:47, 16 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::Omfg, fail indeed! GO PLAY HALF LIFE YOU BASTARD!!! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 10:49, 16 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::Dude I hate fps games. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:50, 16 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::::PORTAL IS A FUCKING FPS!!!! Only you shot with Portals, not bullets. You should play Half Life 2. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 10:51, 16 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::::Portal's resemblances to a FPS ends at having a gun and seeing from first person view. Don't ever compare Portal to a crappy fps game! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:10, 16 April 2008 (EDT) Smells like Teen spirit if u like nirvana so much how many Hellos in the song ;D.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 07:04, 16 April 2008 (EDT) :48. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 07:15, 16 April 2008 (EDT) ::Ahahahaha. --71.229.204.25 07:18, 16 April 2008 (EDT) :::lawl. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 07:54, 16 April 2008 (EDT) ::::I enjoy the song too much to count. And it should be 42 :p [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:13, 16 April 2008 (EDT) :::::No wai! :O --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 10:15, 16 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::It's so awesome it should :p [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:15, 16 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::No wai! --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 10:17, 16 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Pretty sure he says it 16 times after each of the three verses. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:51, 16 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::According to lyrics site he says it 16 times after each verse, and there's 3 of them. So it seems like you're correct, good job! Cookie for you! <3 [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:57, 16 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Keep the cookie. Feed it to your horse ;p - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:55, 16 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Gaile?--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 11:56, 16 April 2008 (EDT) My Carebox my carebox doesnt help me at all. My normal boxes block bullets but my carebox is like "drop me so u can die"--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 11:54, 16 April 2008 (EDT) :apeture retards.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 11:57, 16 April 2008 (EDT) ::Carebox pretends to wuv you but it's emo inside <.< ~ ĐONT TALK 12:00, 16 April 2008 (EDT) :::And it burns when i but it in the little lazer portal wtf.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 12:05, 16 April 2008 (EDT) ::::EMO WUB! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:02, 16 April 2008 (EDT) GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! I got 13 archives. I must get one quick! 13=unlucky... NO!!! Quick! I got important test tomorrow!!! AAAAAAAH /panic [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:01, 16 April 2008 (EDT) :LOL, i was going to upload my own but its fucked up, give me a couple minutes. [[User:Extreme| ExtremeCube]] ( ) 15:05, 16 April 2008 (EDT) ::can't have 2 pics in your sig. And you'll die if you start using cube. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:06, 16 April 2008 (EDT) :::I aren't using the Cube!!! [[User:Extreme| ExtremeCube]] ( ) 15:11, 16 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Oh yes you are. You can't add cube to your name first off, and then you are using a decapitated inverted picture of the companion cube! Oh yes you are. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:13, 16 April 2008 (EDT) :::::AGH!!!!I BROKE ALL THE RULES DIDN'T I!!! and i have no cube nor 2 pics in my name! [[User:Extreme| Extreme]]( ) 15:14, 16 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Good for you! Because otherwise bad things tend to happen... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:16, 16 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::Well, i saw Jason in my window and thought it would be for the best. [[User:Extreme| Extreme]]( ) 15:18, 16 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Yes. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:37, 16 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Don't worry, i wont take your box. [[User:Extreme| Extreme]]( ) 15:40, 16 April 2008 (EDT) I blame this section for me having a hard time on my test! Q_Q [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:28, 17 April 2008 (EDT) ::Actually, this is the 14th. Archive 13 had all the bad luck. ~ ĐONT TALK 11:29, 17 April 2008 (EDT) :::Yes, but I got 13 archives! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:31, 17 April 2008 (EDT) I love the fact it's taken him about 4 days to notice....PheNaxKian (T/ ) 11:49, 17 April 2008 (EDT) :I don't really give a damn about it until I got something that really matters! Like the test today! GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 12:56, 17 April 2008 (EDT) LOL, btw... prof=Me/Mo fast=12+1 illusion=12+1+3of IllusionsAura@16Fire@16Spirit@12Hex@16optionaloptionaloptional /build - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 13:22, 17 April 2008 (EDT) :Ehm, am I missing some natural synergy here? I feel kind of st00pid because all I see is a player casting Inspired Hex once :P [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:26, 17 April 2008 (EDT) ::It's prolly for monster hexes. Inspired won't be replaced that way. ~ ĐONT TALK 13:30, 17 April 2008 (EDT) :::Ah, k. Then you can spam it like you're nuts, seems smart :p [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:41, 17 April 2008 (EDT) ::::You don't cast hex on someone who's hexed. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 13:53, 17 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Just spam it and cause MAD SCATTERZORZ! - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 13:53, 17 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::It still triggers? Then FUCKING use it in PvP! 1 frontliner+5 of those with the selfless one+GoR and 2 monks=crazy! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:54, 17 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::It should do. Doesn't say they HAVE to be hexed. Just says it will remove one. I'll go playtest now. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 13:56, 17 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Also, might be 'spensive without the enchantment that makes it free. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 13:56, 17 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Ye, but you should kill them quickly enough :p [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:59, 17 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::(ec×2) Combined with Channeling + 55hp this could farm like hell. ~ ĐONT TALK 14:01, 17 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Yep. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:01, 17 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Worx. Rox. ~ ĐONT TALK 14:08, 17 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Awesome! Gotta try to give it to some heroes and test. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:12, 17 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::In actual PvE it'll make shit scatter like crazy. And the damage is pretty low tbh. But it's free. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 14:16, 17 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::Lulz now. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 14:24, 17 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::And channeling! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:38, 17 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::For PvP you mean? To replace Selfless? LOL. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 14:42, 17 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::Ye, should work decently in HA at least. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:43, 17 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::Take it to it's new build page ;) - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 14:44, 17 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::Nah, I'm to tired for that. Can at the most make a HA build for it at my user page :p [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:45, 17 April 2008 (EDT) OMFG * Congratulations Godliest. The test is now over. All Aperture technologies remain safely operational up to 4000 degrees Kelvin. Rest assured that there is absolutely no chance of a dangerous equipment malfunction prior to your victory candescence. Thank you for participating in this Aperture Science computer-aided enrichment activity. Goodbye." ---- * "What are you doing? Stop it! I-i-i-i-i-... Weeee are pleased that you made it through the final challenge where we pretended we were going to murder you. We are very very happy for your success. We are throwing a party in honor of your tremendous success. Place the device on the ground, then lie on your stomach with your arms at your sides. A party associate will arrive shortly to collect you for your party. Make no further attempt to leave the testing area. Assume the 'Party Escort Submission Position' or you will miss the party." Lol--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 23:28, 17 April 2008 (EDT) :You have no idea how scared i was when i saw the flames i was like W T F OMG WTH LOLL--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 23:29, 17 April 2008 (EDT) ::You missed all the hidden places then, huh? The cake is a lie. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 07:10, 18 April 2008 (EDT) :::No cake? :(--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 09:33, 18 April 2008 (EDT) ::::The angel came and took my cube away QQ - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:11, 18 April 2008 (EDT) ::::: :P But you can find the recipe for the cake in some hidden places. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:12, 18 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Yeah I was staring at the screens and laughing. My friend just didn't get it. Even after I explained. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:18, 18 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::Did you explain that it was a recipe? If so your friend fails :P [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:37, 18 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Went like this: "LOL!" "What?" "Milk.. eggs... sugar... LOL" "What?" "... GLADOS is nuts. And it keeps going on about cake. And here's a computer screen with garbled crap and a cake recipe hidden in the nonsense." "Oh." "...YM." - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:48, 18 April 2008 (EDT) User Talk:Feagil Dude... for serious... - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 10:45, 18 April 2008 (EDT) :You're so immature, Godliest. <_< - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:49, 18 April 2008 (EDT) :: :P I changed from crazy big to forgetting to close small tags, which made it even more fucked up. But it looks nice Q_Q [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:49, 18 April 2008 (EDT) :::I was mostly ok with it, except for the fact that the wikinoob wouldn't be able to edit his own talk page. That would suck. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 10:53, 18 April 2008 (EDT) ::::I added how you did it... :P but ye, still it's cool. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:53, 18 April 2008 (EDT) :::::I camp recent changes sometimes at work... I actually got some work done today though! Oh and here is the big welcome you never got: WELCOME! :::::- image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 10:57, 18 April 2008 (EDT) Look! I preserved formatting! ::::::But you should've done a crazy overkill of big, much more uncontrollable and st00pid :p but anyhow: THANKS! :::::::[[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:59, 18 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::You like, vandalised your own talk page. Nice. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 11:02, 18 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Panic did. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:03, 18 April 2008 (EDT) I'm calling shenanigans. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 11:03, 18 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Don't try and pin this on me you vandal <_<. Also, I like how the pictures still show up on a higher layer. That's worth remembering. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:04, 18 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::lolfail. And very sneaky revert too :p [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:07, 18 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Yeah the 1800 point font was getting on my nerves tbh. It was lol for about 5 seconds; let's remember it for the good times. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:11, 18 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Should make a userbox for it :p [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:01, 18 April 2008 (EDT)